nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X
La fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X (in lingua latina: fraternitas sacerdotalis Sancti Pii X, FSSPX) è una società di vita apostolica tradizionalista cattolica. Fu fondata il 1º novembre 1970 a Friburgo dal vescovo Marcel Lefebvre con l'accordo e l'approvazione di François Charrière, allora vescovo di Losanna, Ginevra e Friburgo, insieme al seminario a Ecône in Svizzera, dove accolse giovani seminaristi cattolici di diverse nazioni. Parlando della sua "opera di Chiesa", Lefebvre dissede Mallerais, Mons. Marcel Lefebvre - Una vita, Tabula Fati 2005, pp. 467 ss.: "Non è nata con un obiettivo di contestazione o di opposizione, niente affatto. Essa è nata come nascono le opere di Chiesa, cioè per una necessità che si è presentata di vigilare sulla buona formazione del sacerdote". La congregazione, nata per contrasto con i risultati del Concilio vaticano II, raccoglie oggi i continuatori delle idee del vescovo francese: gli aderenti desiderano conservare la messa tridentina e si oppongono all'ecumenismo e al dialogo interreligioso. La FSSPX è una società di vita comune senza voti sull'esempio delle società delle missioni estere.http://www.sanpiox.it/primapag/chisiamo.html È composta da sacerdoti ma anche da frati e da suore ed è diretta da un superiore generale, aiutato da due assistenti e da un economo generale. Gli aderenti vengono comunemente chiamati lefebvriani (o, con forma anche graficamente adattata all'italiano, lefevriani'Cfr. la voce ''lefevriano nel Dizionario d'ortografia e di pronunzia: http://www.dizionario.rai.it/poplemma.aspx?lid=44151&r=467733.), dal cognome del fondatore della comunità. La fraternità è attualmente guidata da Bernard Fellay, svizzero, uno dei quattro sacerdoti ordinati vescovi da Lefebvre nel 1988 a cui il 21 gennaio 2009 è stata revocata la scomunica. Il 31 agosto 2015 Papa Francesco afferma che è possibile, durante il Giubileo straordinario della misericordia, confessarsi dai sacerdoti appartenenti alla Fraternità, aprendo quindi un ulteriore sbocco per la riconciliazione. Storia L'origine della Fraternità di Ecône in Svizzera]] , Svizzera.]] Nel 1968Storia alcuni seminaristi, scontenti dell'insegnamento ricevuto nei seminari francesi, si rivolsero a monsignor Lefebvre per domandargli dove avrebbero potuto ricevere una vera formazione sacerdotale. Un primo tentativo fu fatto al seminario francese di Roma, che dipendeva dai padri del Santo Spirito. Poco dopo si orientarono verso l'Università di Friburgo e, il 6 giugno 1969, monsignor Charrière, vescovo di Friburgo, diede la sua autorizzazione e il suo incoraggiamento per l'apertura nella città, sua sede vescovile, di un "Convitto internazionale di San Pio X", sotto la direzione di monsignor Lefebvre. Di fronte all'aumento delle domande di ammissione, monsignor Lefebvre acquistò una seconda casa a Ecône, nel Vallese. Questa, all'inizio, non doveva ospitare che seminaristi del primo anno, detto "di spiritualità", che avessero fatto i loro studi a Friburgo, ma quando ritenne che l'Università di Friburgo non assicurasse più un insegnamento veramente conforme alla tradizione cattolica, monsignor Lefebvre si decise a fare di Ecône la propria casa di formazione, e il 6 giugno 1971 benedisse la prima pietra dei nuovi edifici del seminario internazionale San Pio X, composti di tre ali, per ospitare circa 140 fra professori e seminaristi, le sale di studio e di comunità. Nel 1971 la fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X venne approvata dalla Santa Sede con lettera gratulatoria del cardinale Wright, prefetto della congregazione per il clero. Lefebvre annunziò allora che i sacerdoti della FSSPX avrebbero continuato a celebrare la messa secondo il rito di san Pio V. Suo primo rettore fu Jacques Masson, che successivamente rientrò nella Chiesa di Roma lasciando il seminario e facendo atto di sottomissione al papa. Intorno a Ecône sono gravitate fazioni della destra francese, che non lesinavano al seminario il loro sostegno finanziario. Sul piano locale godeva dell'appoggio di personalità vallesane del partito democristiano, in particolare l'ex presidente della Confederazione Svizzera, Roger Bonvin. Punto di aggregazione fu il movimento Pro FideAA.VV. Il cristianesimo, Rizzoli Editore, Milano, 1978, pp. 98-99. Nella Fraternità cercarono rifugio cattolici disorientati dalla rottura con la tradizione che aveva caratterizzato, tra la fine degli anni '60 e l'inizio degli anni '70, alcuni settori della Chiesa e dell'episcopato (in particolare in Francia e in altri Paesi del Nord Europa), con nuove interpretazioni nella dottrina e nella liturgia, nonché numerosi abbandoni di sacerdoti, o da una nuova politica sociale della Chiesa, interpretata dai tradizionalisti come commistione con ambienti e dottrine marxiste. Primi dissidi , a Parigi, occupata dalla Fraternità Sacerdotale San Pio X dal 1977]] Fra Roma ed Ecône, i toni cominciarono a inasprirsi negli anni settanta, quando l'arcivescovo Lefebvre decise di ordinare dei preti formati esclusivamente nel seminario di Ecône senza l'accordo dell'autorità diocesana. L'impronta decisamente conservatrice e soprattutto la crescente opposizione agli orientamenti del Concilio provocarono il ritiro del riconoscimento canonico e l'ordine di chiusura del seminario internazionale San Pio X di Ecône (1975). Dopo il rifiuto da parte di Lefebvre di accettare questa disposizione, intervenne lo stesso papa Paolo VI con lettere personali, ma Lefebvre rispose inasprendo la polemica contro la curia romana e disattese la proibizione di ordinare nuovi sacerdoti e di aprire nuove case. Nel 1976 Marcel Lefebvre fu sospeso a divinis e la fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X entrò così in stato di disubbidienza. Gli ammonimenti romani e la sospensione non impedirono alla fraternità di Ecône di trovare seguaci in diversi paesi. Ecône contava nel 1976 circa 140 seminaristi. Molti che avevano già ricevuto gli ordini nel 1975, si trovarono di fronte alle prime difficoltà: per esercitare il sacerdozio in una parrocchia, ogni sacerdote deve essere incardinato, cioè deve essere accettato da un vescovo nella sua diocesi e le gerarchie nazionali impediscono ai presbiteri ordinati a Ecône di esercitare qualsiasi attività pastorale ufficiale. Nel febbraio 1977 sacerdoti appartenenti alla Fraternità Sacerdotale San Pio X occuparono a Parigi la chiesa di Saint-Nicolas-du-ChardonnetBernard Lecomte, "Giovanni Paolo II La biografia", Milano 2004, pag. 483. L'inizio del pontificato di Giovanni Paolo II con Franz Schmidberger nel 1981]] La pubblicazione di Rapporto sulla fede del card. Ratzinger apparve a molti come un elemento nuovo nel caso Lefebvre: si intravedevano in questo libro importanti affinità con certe tesi di Lefebvre. Ma subito dopo il sinodo straordinario, gli eventi precipitarono. Le due iniziative ecumeniche del papa che rappresentavano la ricerca della fratellanza fra le religioni delineata nel concilio Vaticano II, la visita alla sinagoga di Roma e la giornata di preghiera in comune con i rappresentanti delle grandi religioni ad Assisi provocarono vivacissime critiche da parte dei seguaci di Lefebvre e gettarono olio sul fuocoGuasco Maurilio - Guerriero Elio - Traniello Francesco "La Chiesa del Vaticano II (1958-1978)" Cinisello Balsamo (Milano) 1994 parte seconda pag. 680. Nel 1981 Antônio de Castro Mayer, vicino alle posizioni di Lefebvre, rassegnò le proprie dimissioni da vescovo di Campos in Brasile, e diresse l'unione sacerdotale San Giovanni Maria Vianney. Nel 1983 a Lefebvre succedette nella carica di Superiore Generale della FSSPX Franz Schmidberger. La rottura definitiva tra Roma ed Ecône Dal 1987, la Santa Sede aveva intrapreso tentativi di conciliazione, culminati nel maggio 1988 in un'intesa che implicava comunque per Lefebvre il divieto di consacrare nuovi vescovi. La rottura totale maturò negli ultimi giorni di maggio, dopo l'opposizione del papa a nuove concessioni richieste da Ecône, che il cardinal Ratzinger sarebbe invece stato propenso a esaminare favorevolmente (udienza del cardinal Ratzinger del 27 maggio 1988)Guasco Maurilio - Guerriero Elio - Traniello Francesco "La Chiesa del Vaticano II (1958-1978)" Cinisello Balsamo (Milano) 1994 parte seconda pag. 681. Nel giugno dello stesso anno, Lefebvre contravveniva al divieto ricevuto consacrando quattro vescovi a Ecône (Bernard Fellay, Bernard Tissier de Mallerais, Richard Williamson e Alfonso de Galarreta): ciò ebbe come esito la scomunica ufficiale del Vaticano e la pubblicazione del motu proprio Ecclesia Dei. Aveva partecipato alla cerimonia con Lefebvre, come co-consacrante imponendo le mani e recitando la preghiera consacratoria nell'ordinazione, il vescovo brasiliano Antônio de Castro Mayer che portò con sé l'intera diocesi di Campos. Il problema non è la validità di queste ordinazioni, ma la sua liceità: si tratta cioè di ordinazioni valide, ma illecite.Su YouTube è possibile vedere il video della cerimonia di consacrazione dei vescovi Con lEcclesia Dei'' però Giovanni Paolo II aveva istituito una commissione per facilitare la piena comunione ecclesiale dei sacerdoti e fedeli legati a Lefebvre con la Chiesa cattolica nel rispetto delle loro tradizioni liturgiche, e invitò i vescovi a una più ampia e generosa applicazione dell'indulto riguardante l'uso del messale romano del 1962, già concesso nel 1984 con la lettera Quattuor abhinc Annos. Ciò produrrà negli anni il ritorno di sacerdoti e fedeli della FSSPX verso la comunione con Roma, che si aggiunsero alle defezioni dei sacerdoti che lasciarono la FSSPX a causa di divergenze teologiche dottrinali e liturgicheSodalitium N.62, giugno 2008, p. 62 Benedetto XVI sostituisce la preghiera del Venerdì Santo per i Giudei nel messale del 1962 '' Mons. Donald j Sanborn'' «... Si deve ricordare che ciò che ha causato il nostro allontanamento dalla FSSPX nel 1983, è stata la messa di Giovanni XXIII, cioè il messale del 1962. La ragione per cui l'arcivescovo Lefebvre voleva che tutti adottassero questo messale, rimangiandosi la sua precedente scelta di permettere le rubriche precedenti il 1955, era che in quel momento egli stava trattando molto seriamente con Ratzinger, per far sì che la FSSPX venisse riassorbita nella religione modernista. Egli mi disse personalmente che il Vaticano non avrebbe mai accettato che noi usassimo le rubriche precedenti il 1955, ed io vidi con i miei occhi i documenti riguardanti le trattative tra lui e Ratzinger, al cui centro c'era il messale del 1962, il cui uso sarebbe stato consentito alla FSSPX. ... Nel 1983, quando i nove sacerdoti si opposero all'abbandono delle rubriche del Messale di san Pio X , del calendario e del breviario, pochi laici capirono l'importanza di questo gesto. La media dei laici non riesce a distinguere la messa tradizionale del 1962 da quella del messale precedente il 1955, cioè quello che noi usiamo. Ma, in realtà, le differenze sono importanti. Nei gesti e nei simboli della liturgia ci sono interi volumi di insegnamento.»., nove sacerdoti operanti negli Stati Uniti d'America nel 1983 lasciarono la Fraternità (sedevacantisti e sedeprivazionisti) The Roman Catholic, marzo 1983., altri quattro fondarono nel dicembre del 1985 l'Istituto Mater Boni Consilii, e aderirono alla Tesi di Cassiciacum elaborata da Mons. Michel Guérard des Lauriers, O.P. che negli anni settanta collaborò come professore al seminario di Ecône. Alcuni sacerdoti che celebravano la messa tridentina, in comunione con il papa, fondarono la Fraternità sacerdotale San Pietro secondo quanto previsto dal motu proprio Ecclesia Dei. Il periodo successivo alle consacrazioni episcopali illecite .]] Nel luglio del 1988, durante un incontro con alcuni vescovi del Cile, il prefetto della congregazione per la dottrina della fede arrivò a dichiarare che la corrente lefebvriana presentava elementi positivi, che corrispondevano in effetti ad alcune deficienze della Chiesa postconciliare. Così Lefebvre, sempre secondo il cardinal Ratzinger, non avrebbe avuto tutti i torti nel denunciare un certo modo riduttivo di intendere il concilio Vaticano II che lo isolava dalla tradizione della ChiesaMaurilio Guasco, Elio Guerriero, Francesco Traniello, La Chiesa del Vaticano II (1958-1978), Cinisello Balsamo 1994, parte seconda p. 683. Nella riunione del consiglio permanente della CEI del 26 settembre 1988, Ratzinger, parlando della scomunica di monsignor Lefebvre : "I vescovi hanno constatato che fortunatamente le ripercussioni e conseguenze in Italia non sono state particolarmente gravi. Vi è quindi la speranza che, da noi, l'atto scismatico possa essere progressivamente riassorbito e dimenticato". Lefebvre e de Castro Mayer morirono nel 1991. I vescovi della fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X consacrarono vescovo Licínio Rangel, superiore dell'Unione sacerdotale San Giovanni Battista Maria Vianney (che operò prevalentemente a Campos, in Brasile). Dopo la morte di Lefebvre il movimento da lui iniziato continuò ad avere un certo seguito negli ambienti tradizionalisti cattolici, anche se alcuni fedeli lo abbandonarono per aderire alla Fraternità sacerdotale San Pietro, in sintonia con il Santo Padre e per una maggiore comunione con la Chiesa cattolica. I loro rapporti con Roma sono regolati dalla commissione pontificia Ecclesia Dei, dal titolo della lettera apostolica di Giovanni Paolo II che l'ha istituita. Salvador Lazo y Lazo rassegnò nel 1993 le dimissioni da vescovo di San Fernando de La Union, nelle Filippine, e aderì alle posizioni della Fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X. Nell'agosto del 2000, la FSSPX era stata autorizzata , unitamente ad altre comunità che ne seguono l'impostazione e ne condividono il giudizio sulla situazione della Chiesa, ad organizzare un proprio pellegrinaggio al Giubileo di quell'anno. Sotto la loro guida entrarono nelle basiliche papali, alcune migliaia di persone, provenienti dai cinque continenti. Molto numerosi erano i gruppi asiatici e dell'Est europeo. Diversi preti della FSSPX hanno anche potuto celebrare battesimi nelle basiliche vaticane. Il 28 settembre 2000 Fellay fondò la Fraternità San Giosafat d'Ucraina con sede a Leopoli, di rito bizantino, che comprendeva inizialmente padre Vasyl e sei altri preti accomunati dai medesimi ideali e finalità della FSSPX, per tutelare la tradizione ucraina. La remissione della scomunica Superiore della Fraternità]] La società sacerdotale San Giovanni Battista Maria Vianney nel 2002 rientrò nella piena comunione con il papa e venne a costituire l'amministrazione apostolica personale per i fedeli di tradizione tridentina a Campos. I responsabili della fraternità San Pio X, Bernard Fellay e padre Franz Schmidberger, erano stati ricevuti in udienza da Benedetto XVI, il 29 agosto 2005, nella villa pontificia di Castel Gandolfo. Al termine dell'udienza, un comunicato della sala stampa della Santa Sede aveva segnalato che essa era avvenuta "in un clima di amore per la Chiesa e di desiderio di arrivare alla perfetta comunione".Radio Vaticana 29-08-05 L'8 settembre 2006, un gruppo di sacerdoti usciti dalla fraternità San Pio X fondavano in Francia l'Istituto del Buon Pastore, i cui statuti vennero approvati dalla Santa Sede che la eresse canonicamente come società di vita apostolica di diritto pontificio. Questa nuova comunità celebra la messa e amministra i sacramenti utilizzando esclusivamente i libri liturgici in vigore nel 1962, prima della riforma liturgica.Dal sito ufficiale dell'Istituto del Buon Pastore Le nuove possibilità di celebrazione della messa tridentina offerte dal motu proprio Summorum Pontificum di papa Benedetto XVI e il documento Risposte a quesiti riguardanti alcuni aspetti circa la dottrina sulla Chiesa della Congregazione per la dottrina della fedeRisposte a quesiti riguardanti alcuni aspetti circa la dottrina sulla Chiesa avevano proprio lo scopo di facilitare il rientro della Fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X nella Chiesa cattolica e la fine dello scisma. I lefebvriani chiesero la revoca della scomunica, con l'impegno a rispondere entro il 28 giugno 2008 alle proposte presentate per conto di Benedetto XVI dal cardinale Darío Castrillón Hoyos, presidente della pontificia commissione Ecclesia Dei. Si trattava di cinque punti da sottoscrivere, chiariti i quali la FSSPX avrebbe potuto rientrare nella piena comunione con la Chiesa cattolica. La proposta non venne accettata e il superiore generale della Fraternità non la ratificò. Il 26 giugno 2008 la comunità monastica dei Redentoristi transalpini, con sede centrale in Papa Stronsay, una piccola isola del nord della Scozia, che nella loro storia aveva ricevuto sostegno dall'arcivescovo Marcel Lefebvre e dalla fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X, è rientrata in comunione con Roma.Ordine vicino a Lefebvre annuncia la comunione con Roma Il 21 gennaio 2009[http://212.77.1.245/news_services/bulletin/news/23251.php?index=23251&lang=it Remissione della scomunica latae sententiae ai vescovi della fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X] il papa ha rimesso la scomunica ai vescovi della fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X mediante un decreto della Congregazione per i vescovi, accogliendo una lettera di Bernard Fellay del 15 dicembre 2008 in cui il presule dichiarava a nome della fraternità: «siamo sempre fermamente determinati nella volontà di rimanere cattolici e di mettere tutte le nostre forze al servizio della Chiesa di Nostro Signore Gesù Cristo, che è la Chiesa cattolica romana. Noi accettiamo i suoi insegnamenti con animo filiale. Noi crediamo fermamente al Primato di Pietro e alle sue prerogative, e per questo ci fa tanto soffrire l'attuale situazione». Per quanto riguarda la sistemazione canonica, il giornalista Andrea Tornielli ipotizza per la comunità tradizionalista un inquadramento simile a quello dell'Opus Dei, ovvero una "prelatura personale" che potrebbe permettere alla FSSPX di continuare le sue attività e di formare i suoi seminaristi.Accordo tra S.Sede e lefebvriani, conto alla rovescia Benedetto XVI auspicava che la remissione della scomunica portasse «al più presto alla completa riconciliazione e alla piena comunione». Nel decreto della Congregazione per i vescovi si esprime l'intenzione di «consolidare le reciproche relazioni di fiducia e intensificare e dare stabilità ai rapporti della fraternità San Pio X con questa Sede Apostolica. Questo dono di pace, al termine delle celebrazioni natalizie, vuol essere anche un segno per promuovere l'unità nella carità della Chiesa universale e arrivare a togliere lo scandalo della divisione.» E si aggiunge un richiamo rivolto a tutta la fraternità: «Si auspica che questo passo sia seguito dalla sollecita realizzazione della piena comunione con la Chiesa di tutta la Fraternità San Pio X, testimoniando così vera fedeltà e vero riconoscimento del magistero e dell'autorità del papa con la prova dell'unità visibile». Il contrasto sul Concilio Vaticano II in seguito alla revoca della scomunica La remissione della scomunica dei lefebvriani è stata accompagnata e seguita da malumori e dissensi in seno alla Chiesa cattolica. Il teologo progressista svizzero Hans Küng, in rotta di collisione con Roma, ha accusato il papa di «restaurazione» e «svolta conservatrice», lamentando «un'atmosfera opprimente nella Chiesa»[http://www.partitodemocratico.it/allegatidef/kung71077.pdf Hans Küng, Se Ratzinger fosse come Obama, La Repubblica, 7 febbraio 2009]. Lo stesso Küng ha dichiarato: «È inspiegabile che il Papa si preoccupi più dei lefebvriani che di un miliardo di cattolici».Williamson, scuse al papa ma non agli ebrei, articolo de La Repubblica del 31 gennaio 2009. Uno dei problemi ravvisati da Küng è la mancata sottoscrizione, da parte dei lefebvriani, dei documenti conciliari concernenti la libertà religiosa ed il rapporto con l'Ebraismo.L'attacco del teologo ribelle Kung. Nella Chiesa in corso una restaurazione, articolo de La Repubblica, 27 gennaio 2009. Il cardinale Walter Kasper, responsabile in Curia per i rapporti ecumenici e il dialogo con l'Ebraismo, spiegando la remissione della scomunica, ha dichiarato: «È un gesto pensato per favorire la ricostituzione dell'unità nella Chiesa. È solo un primo passo, perché c'è ancora da discutere su una serie di temi. Bisognerà vedere in che modo accettano il Concilio. E resta da vedere quale sarà lo status della Fraternità Pio X ... Si è voluto togliere un ostacolo al dialogo. Per loro era importante che venisse tolta la scomunica allo scopo di parlare meglio insieme in vista del ristabilimento di una piena unità, che ancora non c'è. E credo che non sarà un processo facile».Da Williamson parole inaccettabili la Chiesa non c'entra, articolo de La Repubblica, 26 gennaio 2009. Gebhard Fürst, vescovo di Rottenburg-Stoccarda, ha commentato: «Mi opprime, come vescovo e come pastore, che questi fatti abbiano portato a un'alienazione esteriore e interiore di numerosi credenti della Chiesa, a una perdita di fiducia specialmente da parte delle sorelle e dei fratelli ebrei nei confronti della Chiesa così come a una consistente distruzione del dialogo ebraico-cristiano». I primi di marzo 2009, il portavoce dei lefebvriani, il sacerdote Alain Lorans, in un editoriale pubblicato sul sito ufficiale della fraternità, ha rivolto delle dure critiche all'ex arcivescovo di Milano, cardinale Carlo Maria Martini: «Martini è un sovversivo che ha avuto successo nella gerarchia ecclesiastica e, come Küng, è un ottuagenario contrario alla Chiesa». Il sacerdote lefebvriano accusa il cardinal Martini di essere un eretico sovversivo in quanto, nel suo Conversazioni notturne a Gerusalemme, «egli preconizza in effetti l'ordinazione di uomini sposati, l'accesso delle donne agli ordini che precedono il sacerdozio (in attesa di meglio!), l'accesso dei divorziati risposati all'eucarestia, l'appello ai diritti della coscienza individuale contro la disciplina dell'enciclica Humanae vitae». Secondo Lorans, Martini sarebbe un temibile pericolo per la Chiesa, più di Küng, perché «le sue proposte non sono marginali, anzi hanno un vasto seguito all'interno della Chiesa». Il cardinale José Saraiva Martins, da poco promosso all'ordine dei vescovi del Sacro Collegio, ha commentato: «È un attacco assurdo e ingiustificabile. Se il vero obiettivo è il Concilio, i lefebvriani sappiano che senza accettarlo resteranno fuori dalla Chiesa». La remissione della scomunica era accompagnata dall'auspicio che si aprisse una prospettiva di piena comunione fra la Chiesa cattolica e la fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X, scongiurando lo scisma in atto e lo scandalo della divisione. Secondo il cardinal Jean-Pierre Ricard, arcivescovo di Bordeaux e membro della commissione "Ecclesia Dei, il superamento dello scisma richiede «l'integrazione della struttura giuridica della fraternità di San Pio X nella Chiesa» e «un accordo su questioni dogmatiche ed ecclesiologiche»''.Intervista al cardinal Ricard Remissione delle scomuniche: inizio e non fine di un cammino Secondo il cardinale Dionigi Tettamanzi, tuttavia, la fraternità dovrà compiere il passo fondamentale «dell'adesione a tutti i testi conciliari». Un chiarimento supplementare particolarmente riguardo alla dichiarazione conciliare Nostra Aetate relativa al dialogo con ebrei e musulmani potrebbe essere necessario secondo il mediatore papale Darío Castrillón Hoyos, essendo l'«integrale riconoscimento» del Concilio vaticano II il principale nodo da sciogliere. Infatti, una settimana dopo il decreto di remissione della scomunica, il superiore dei lefebvriani Bernard Fellay ha nuovamente confermato «le riserve» sul Concilio vaticano II. Il 27 febbraio 2009, Fellay ha dichiarato che la richiesta dell'accettazione del Concilio vaticano II da parte del papa significherebbe «mettere il carro davanti ai buoi». In un'intervista al quotidiano svizzero Le Courrier, ha dichiarato che «i frutti del Concilio sono stati di svuotare i seminari, i noviziati e le chiese. Migliaia di preti hanno abbandonato il sacerdozio e milioni di fedeli hanno smesso di frequentare la messa o si sono rivolti alle sette. La fede stessa è stata snaturata».Vaticano-lefebvriani: le distanze restano, articolo de Il Corriere della Sera del 27 febbraio 2009.«La Fraternité Saint-Pie X n'est pas prête à reconnaître Vatican II» Mercoledì 12 marzo 2009 viene resa pubblica la lettera del papa sulla remissione della scomunica ai lefevbriani, lo stesso giorno Benedetto XVI ricevette la delegazione del Gran Rabbinato d'Israele e della Commissione per i rapporti con l'Ebraismo. I colloqui dottrinali Dal 26 ottobre 2009 iniziarono i colloqui dottrinali. Da parte vaticana vi è l'arcivescovo Luis Francisco Ladaria, gesuita, segretario della Congregazione per la dottrina della fede (Cdf), il padre Karl I Becker, anche lui gesuita, professore emerito della Gregoriana, padre Charles Morerod, domenicano, rettore dell'Angelicum e segretario della pontificia commissione teologica internazionale, monsignor Fernando Ocariz, vicario generale dell'Opus Dei. Da parte della fraternità sacerdotale di san Pio X furono presenti il vescovo Alfonso de Galarreta, direttore del seminario argentino della fraternità e i sacerdoti Patrick de La Rocque, Jean-Michel Gleize e Benoit de Jorna. I colloqui si sono svolti in otto incontri, fino all'aprile del 2011.Comunicato: incontro tra la Congregazione per la dottrina della fede e la Fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X, Bollettino della sala stampa della Santa Sede, 14 settembre 2011 Il 14 settembre 2011 al termine di un'udienza tra i vertici della Congregazione per la dottrina della fede e i vertici della fraternità, la Santa Sede ha annunciato di aver sottoposto alla fraternità un preambolo dottrinale di accettazione del Concilio vaticano II e del magistero successivo. L'eventuale accettazione di tale preambolo sarebbe premessa per il riconoscimento canonico della fraternità e per l'esame teologico di alcune espressioni o formulazioni dei testi del Concilio vaticano II e del magistero. Il 16 marzo 2012 la sala stampa della Santa Sede ha diramato un comunicatoComunicato: incontro tra il prefetto della Congregazione per la dottrina della fede e il superiore generale della fraternità sacerdotale san Pio X, Bollettino della sala stampa della Santa Sede, 16 marzo 2012 nel quale si dichiara che il papa Benedetto XVI ritiene la risposta del superiore della fraternità san Pio X «''non sufficiente a superare i problemi dottrinali che sono alla base della frattura tra la Santa Sede e detta Fraternità''». Nel novembre 2012 monsignor Augustine di Noia, segretario di Ecclesia Dei, ha ancora scritto una lettera a monsignor Fellay, successore di Marcel Lefebvre alla guida della Fraternità San Pio X e a tutti i suoi sacerdoti: un appello rivolto con grande magnanimità e pazienza affinché la fraternità compia il passo "carico di fede" di riconciliazione con il papa, servo della comunione cattolica.La rottura finale tra la Chiesa e i lefebvriani di Enzo Bianchi Entro il 22 febbraio 2013 la fraternità san Pio X doveva dare una risposta a Roma ed esprimersi sull'accettazione o meno della bozza di accordo presentata loro l'8 gennaio. La rinuncia di Benedetto XVI al ministero petrino l'11 febbraio di fatto faceva cadere la scadenza per la risposta, mentre dichiarazioni, omelie e discorsi da parte del superiore generale, monsignor Fellay, e di altri vescovi della fraternità San Pio X smentivano la possibilità di un accordo e della conseguente ricomposizione dello scisma. In una lettera ufficiale del 15 aprile 2013 monsignor Fellay dichiarava a tutti i fedeli della fraternità: "Sull'accettazione totale del Concilio Vaticano II e sulla messa di Paolo VI, dunque sul piano dottrinale, noi siamo sempre al punto di partenza, tale e quale era posto negli anni Settanta da monsignor Lefebvre".Lettera agli amici e benefattori, nº 80 Il 27 giugno 2013, la dichiarazione definitiva nel venticinquesimo anniversario delle consacrazioni episcopali da parte di Lefebvre. In essa si ricorda il "gesto eroico" dell'ordinazione dei quattro vescovi, per poi ribadire che "la causa dei gravi errori che stanno demolendo la Chiesa non risiede in una cattiva interpretazione conciliare... ma piuttosto nei testi stessi!... Questo Concilio ha un magistero determinato a cambiare la dottrina cattolica con le idee liberali, un magistero imbevuto dei principi modernisti del soggettivismo... la Chiesa è prigioniera di questo spirito liberale che si manifesta evidente nella affermazione della libertà religiosa, nell'ecumenismo, nella collegialità episcopale e nel nuovo rito della messa".Dichiarazione nella ricorrenza del 25º anniversario delle Consacrazioni Episcopali (30 giugno 1988 – 27 giugno 2013) Secondo alcune indiscrezioni la fraternità San Pio X procederà a nuove ordinazioni episcopali. Provvedimenti a favore della Fraternità durante il pontificato di Papa Francesco Il 17 marzo 2015 il governo argentino ha riconosciuto la Fraternità Sacerdotale degli Apostoli di Gesù e di Maria (nome della Fraternità San Pio X in Argentina) come persona giuridica in quanto associazione di diritto diocesano, godendo dei privilegi che lo stato accorda agli enti riconosciuti dalla Chiesa cattolica. Tale riconoscimento è avvenuto in seguito a una espressa richiesta dell'arcivescovo di Buenos Aires Mario Aurelio Poli. Questi infatti ha dichiarato al governo argentino, il 23 febbraio, che la Società fondata da Mons. Lefebvre è stata eretta nella sua diocesi come società di diritto diocesano a norma del canone 298 del codice di diritto canonico (associazione di fedeli) in attesa di essere riconosciuta come Società di vita apostolicaRiconoscimento giuridico della Fraternità Sacerdotale San Pio X nella Repubblica Argentina. Il 5 giugno 2015, la Congregazione per la dottrina della fede ha accordato a Mons. Bernard Fellay, in qualità di superiore generale della medesima Fraternità San Pio X, i poteri di giudice di prima istanza in un processo canonico nei confronti di un sacerdote della FraternitàFellay incaricato dalla Santa Sede di processare un suo sacerdote. Nell'ultimo paragrafo della lettera datata 1º settembre 2015 e indirizzata a Mons. Rino Fisichella, Presidente del Pontificio Consiglio per la promozione della Nuova Evangelizzazione, Papa Francesco scrive: «''Per mia propria disposizione stabilisco che quanti durante l'Anno Santo della Misericordia si accosteranno per celebrare il Sacramento della Riconciliazione presso i sacerdoti della Fraternità San Pio X, riceveranno validamente e lecitamente l'assoluzione dei loro peccati''»Lettera del Santo Padre Framcesco del 1º settembre 2015. Il 21 novembre 2016 la Santa Sede ha reso pubblica la Lettera apostolica di Papa Francesco "Misericordia et misera" del 20 novembre. Al paragrafo 12 di questo documento il Santo Padre estende al di là dell’Anno della Misericordia la facoltà di confessare accordata, il 1º settembre 2015, ai sacerdoti della Fraternità Sacerdotale San Pio XTradizionalisti, papa Francesco legittima i confessori lefebvriani. Il 27 marzo 2017 Papa Francesco ha deciso, su proposta della Congregazione per la dottrina della fede e della Pontificia commissione "Ecclesia Dei", "malgrado l’oggettiva persistenza per ora della situazione canonica di illegittimità in cui versa la Fraternità di San Pio X", di autorizzare i Vescovi delle diocesi sul cui territorio è presente la Fraternità, a concedere la licenza per la celebrazione di matrimoni dei fedeli che seguono la Fraternità. Posizione canonica Il 30 giugno 1988 Marcel Lefebvre, insieme con de Castro Mayer, consacrò vescovi quattro sacerdoti della fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X (Bernard Fellay, Bernard Tissier de Mallerais, Richard N. Williamson e Alfonso de Galarreta) e la Santa Sede, con un decreto del 1º luglio, dichiarò i sei vescovi scomunicatiDecretum Dominus Marcellus Lefebvre 1º luglio 1988. La scomunica per scisma è espressamente comminata dal motu proprio Ecclesia Dei, e ribadito dalla nota esplicativa del pontificio consiglio per i testi legislativi (24/08/1996) che infatti ha dichiarato che "Dal motu proprio Ecclesia Dei del 2 luglio 1988 e dal decreto Dominus Marcellus Lefebvre della Congregazione per i vescovi, del 1º luglio 1988, appare innanzitutto che lo scisma di Lefebvre è stato dichiarato in relazione immediata con le ordinazioni episcopali compiute il 30 giugno 1988 senza mandato pontificio (cf. CIC, can. 1382). Tuttavia appare anche chiaramente dal predetti documenti che tale gravissimo atto di disobbedienza ha costituito la consumazione di una progressiva situazione globale d'indole scismatica." Dato che, al riguardo, le autorità romane si sono più volte espresse in modi differenti, è complesso darne una definizione chiara ed univoca. Ai sensi del codice di diritto canonico (CIC) del 1917, le messe e quei sacramenti, per i quali è prevista la necessità della sola "potestas ordinis" (detta anche "ab intrinseco") dei sacerdoti illecitamente ordinati sono validi, ma illeciti, vale a dire contrari al diritto della Chiesa. Quei sacramenti, per i quali è prevista anche la "potestas jurisditionis" (detta anche "ab extrinseco"), ovvero confessione e matrimonio, sono dubbi. I sacerdoti "lefebvriani", appellandosi ad alcune interpretazioni circa il Codice di diritto canonico (CIC) del 1983 (codice circa il quale, comunque, non hanno mai nascosto perplessità e riserve) che ha modificato la materia, invocano una sorta di "potestas jurisditionis" "di supplenza", per cui sarebbero certamente validi anche confessione e matrimonio. Tanto più che, alcuni teologi, che credono alla tesi dello scisma, osservano che, con la consacrazione episcopale del 30 giugno 1988, preti e vescovi della FSSPX, hanno smesso di essere degli illecitamente ordinati, per diventare ministri di un'altra Chiesa, di successione apostolica certa. Pertanto tutti i loro sacramenti sono da considerarsi validi, quanto quelli delle Chiese ortodosse. I vescovi della FSSPX ordinano validamente sacerdoti e altri vescovi. Quando c'è la successione apostolica, infatti, le ordinazioni – anche compiute da vescovi scomunicati – sono pienamente valide anche se non legittime.Documento della Commissione Ecclesia Dei in cui si afferma la validità delle ordinazioni dei sacerdoti della Fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X e delle messe da questi officiate. La partecipazione dei fedeli alle celebrazioni della FSSPX è stata considerata illecita e ammessa solo in casi di vera necessità. Pertanto chi vi partecipava occasionalmente e senza condividere formalmente le posizioni della comunità lefebvriana nei riguardi del papa non incorreva nella pena della scomunica. Lefebvre peraltro aveva negato la validità della scomunica ricevuta affermando di essersi trovato in stato di necessità a causa della crisi della Chiesa, argomento che la Santa Sede ha sempre considerato irrilevante, specialmente a causa dei numerosi avvisi dati in precedenza a Lefebvre. La FSSPX ha affermato che la consacrazione poteva essere considerata una disobbedienza ma non uno scisma, in quanto si trattava di vescovi ausiliari e Lefebvre non aveva mai messo in dubbio l'autorità del papa; la posizione della Santa Sede e della maggioranza degli esperti di diritto canonico è che quella consacrazione rappresenta un atto scismatico (sanzionato regolarmente con la scomunica), seppure in assenza della creazione di una chiesa scismatica.Nota esplicativa sulla scomunica per scisma in cui incorrono gli aderenti al movimento del vescovo Marcel Lefebvre. La pontificia commissione "Ecclesia Dei" affermava, in due lettere datate 18 gennaio 2003 e 5 settembre 2005, che i fedeli, che assistono alle messe della fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X, non sono scomunicati, come non lo sono nemmeno i sacerdoti che celebrano, che invece sono sospesi. I fedeli possono assolvere all'obbligo domenicale assistendo ad una messa celebrata da un prete della fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X e contribuire alla questua, non commettono peccato coloro che prendono parte ad atti ecclesiali lefebvriani senza condividere lo spirito scismatico del movimento.[http://www.unavox.it/Documenti/doc0165_CED_MessaFSSPX.htm Lettere della Pontificia commissione Ecclesia Dei 18 gennaio 2003 e 5 settembre 2005] Il 2 luglio 2009 papa Benedetto XVI torna sulla questione della posizione canonica della fraternità, con il motu proprio Ecclesiae unitatem: dopo aver ricostruito il processo di parziale riavvicinamento, il pontefice sostiene che «le questioni dottrinali, ovviamente, rimangono e, finché non saranno chiarite, la fraternità non ha uno statuto canonico nella Chiesa e i suoi ministri non possono esercitare in modo legittimo alcun ministero»Il Papa frena i lefebvriani: "Chiarire questioni dottrinali", La Repubblica, 8 luglio 2009. Accuse di antisemitismo e negazionismo della Shoah La fraternità è ritenuta dall'Anti-Defamation League un'organizzazione antisemita i cui rappresentanti, in sermoni, scritti, siti web e altre pubblicazioni, accusano gli ebrei contemporanei di deicidio, ritengono autentici i Protocolli dei Savi di Sion e credibile l'accusa del sangue. La fraternità sarebbe attiva nella propaganda antisemita sia sotto il profilo degli insegnamenti teologici sia attraverso la diffusione di teorie cospiratorie antisemite.The Society of St. Pius X: Mired in Anti-Semitism. OverviewThe Society of St. Pius X: Mired in Anti-SemitismThe Society of St. Pius X: Mired in Anti-Semitism. HistoryThe Society of St. Pius X: Mired in Anti-Semitism. Anti-SemitismThe Society of St. Pius X: Mired in Anti-Semitism. In their Own Words – Deicide and Theology of Anti-SemitismThe Society of St. Pius X: Mired in Anti-Semitism. In their Own Words – Stereotypes and Anti-Jewish Conspiracy TheoriesThe Society of St. Pius X: Mired in Anti-Semitism. In their Own Words: Holocaust Denial Il Simon Wiesenthal Center, accreditata come organizzazione non governativa presso le Nazioni Unite, l'Organizzazione delle Nazioni Unite per l'Educazione, la Scienza e la Cultura e il Consiglio d'EuropaEducation for Holocaust Remembrance: Institutions and OrganizationsNGOs maintaining official relations with UNESCO: SIMON WIESENTHAL CENTER (SWC)Understand Simon Wiesenthal Center's MissionDPI/NGO Directory, ritiene notorio l'antisemitismo della Fraternità: il 7 febbraio 2009 ha pubblicamente richiesto la rimozione del materiale di contenuto antisemita dai siti internet gestiti dall'organizzazione lefebvriana.Simon Wiesenthal Center urges Society of Saint Pius X to drop all remaining anti-jewish postings Della fraternità si è occupato il Southern Poverty Law Center (SPLC): in un intelligence report del 2006Radical Powerhouse: The Society of St. Pius X, which has chapels and schools across the United States, remains a font of anti-Semitic propaganda, di Heidi Beirich, sostiene che «La fraternità sacerdotale San Pio X, che ha cappelle e scuole negli Stati Uniti, rimane una fonte di propaganda antisemita». Il persistere di «correnti antisemite nella fraternità San Pio X» è stato denunciato dall'assemblea dei vescovi tedeschi nel marzo 2009.Shoah: Vescovi tedeschi denunciano correnti antisemite fra lefebrvianiShoah: Vescovi tedeschi denunciano correnti antisemite fra lefebrviani In un'intervista al Welt am Sonntag, Lehmann ha sostenuto che il movimento lefebvriano rappresenti posizioni politiche sospette: gli aderenti si pongono infatti «nella linea di Action française, il movimento nazionalista radicale attivo in Francia a partire dal 1900» caratterizzato da un programma clericale, monarchico ed antisemita, dichiarato inconciliabile con la religione cattolica da papa Pio XI nel 1926.Chiese europee in subbuglio: il ritorno dei lefebvriani allarma, Adista Notizie n. 16, 2009. Sono emersi rapporti tra l'ambiente lefebvriano e gruppi politici di estrema destra cattolica, tra cui il Fronte Nazionale di Jean-Marie Le Pen in Francia, la Liga Polskich Rodzin (Lega delle Famiglie Polacche) e Narodowe Odrodzenie Polski (Partito della Rinascita Polacca) in Polonia. In Italia vi sono rapporti con Forza Nuova, il cui leader, Roberto Fiore, è un frequentatore delle messe di rito tridentino dei lefebvriani e che compare nel Board of Directors del St George Educational Trust (SGET), insieme al lefebvriano Michael Crowdy, che propaganda classici dell'antisemitismo e del fascismo inglese. Negli USA, il distributore del St George Educational Trust è la Legion of St Louis (LSL), di proprietà di John Sharpe, finanziatore della fraternità.Il Vaticano, la Shoah e i neocrociati alla destra del PapaBishop Williamson, neo-Nazis and SSPXThe Dirty Dozen. A Kansas City, nel Missouri, la rivista ufficiale della FSSPX, The Angelus, pubblica materiale antisemita e anti-democratico estratto da testi di Marcel Lefebvre, Denis Fahey, Richard Williamson, E. Michael Jones, John Vennari, Robert Sungenis, Roberto Fiore e Michael Crowdy. Anche il teologo progressista Hans Küng, in un'intervista concessa a Lucia Annunziata, nel corso della trasmissione "In 1/2 h" su Rai 3 dell'8 febbraio 2009, ha definito la fraternità una piccola setta antisemita.Intervista di Lucia Annunziata al teologo Hans Küng durante la trasmissione "In 1/2 h" (Rai 3), 8 febbraio 2009Intervista di Lucia Annunziata al teologo Hans Küng Fra il gennaio e il febbraio 2009, a seguito della remissione della scomunica ai quattro vescovi della fraternità ordinati senza mandato pontificio da Marcel Lefebvre, scoppia una polemica internazionale incentrata sulla tempistica della remissione principalmente a causa della posizione negazionista della Shoah assunta dal vescovo Richard Williamson in un'intervista [http://svtplay.se/v/1413831/webbextra_langre_intervju_med_williamson Intervista integrale della trasmissione "Uppdrag granskning" della SVT, televisione di Stato svedese]Video intervista - La Stampa Multimedia. rilasciata il 1º novembre 2008 e trasmessa dalla televisione di Stato svedese "SVT" il 21 gennaio 2009, giorno medesimo del ritiro della scomunica. In quell'occasione, il rabbino capo di Roma Riccardo Di Segni ha commentato: «Nubi minacciose sembrano addensarsi sul dialogo ebraico cristiano ... Voglio ricordare inoltre che i lefebvriani all'epoca della visita di Giovanni Paolo II nella sinagoga di Roma distribuirono un manifestino in cui si diceva "Papa non andare da Caifa" paragonando il rabbino Toaff al sacerdote che aveva condannato Gesù. Per loro eravamo e siamo ancora il popolo deicida. Questi sono i lefebvriani».Papa/Lefevriani: è polemica per la riammissione del vescovo negazionista A seguito dell'intervista di Williamson, gli scritti della fraternità sono stati soggetti ad un'aumentata attenzione massmediatica. Molto materiale che viene pubblicato sui siti internet della fraternità è stato ritenuto contenere propaganda antisemita dalla stampa di tutto il mondo. Il Consiglio centrale degli Ebrei di Germania, tramite il suo vicepresidente Salomon Korn, si è detto preoccupato per la scoperta delle attitudini antisemite dei lefebvriani ed ha dichiarato che Williamson è solo la punta dell'iceberg.SSPX in Germany Criticized over Anti-Semitic Statements, articolo del 10 febbraio 2009, Der Spiegel. Nell'ottobre 2013 la fraternità aveva accettato di celebrare il funeraleFunerali Priebke - Intervista a don Pierpaolo Petrucci., in forma privata e con rito latino, di Erich Priebke nella chiesa del priorato di Albano Laziale, cerimonia non avvenuta, con la salma già presente in chiesa, per ordine del prefetto a causa dei disordini scoppiatiFunerali di Priebke, Corriere della Sera, 16 ottobre 2013. Un sacerdote già sospeso dalla fraternità, Florian Abrahamowicz, ha comunque celebrato una messa in suffragio del militare nazista in una cappella privata di Resana . Dal canto suo, a più riprese, la FSSPX ha sempre dichiarato il suo netto rifiuto per ogni forma di antisemitismo e di odio razziale ma anche dell'odio sotto tutte le sue forme; rispetto, poi, al Nazionalsocialismo in particolare, tiene costantemente come suo riferimento l'Enciclica 'Mit brennender Sorge' di Pio XI che dichiara l'incompatibilità tra fede cristiana e antisemitismo.MiL - Messainlatino.it: Comunicato FSSPX sui funerali di Priebke. Va, infine ricordato, per ben comprendere quali potessero essere le supposte 'simpatie naziste' di Lefebvre che proprio suo padre, René Lefebvre (1879 - 1944), esponente di spicco della resistenza francese, fu arrestato dalla Gestapo il 21 aprile 1941 e condannato a morte a Berlino il 28 maggio 1942. Internato nel campo di concentramento KZ di Sonnenburg (Brandeburgo) vi morì il 4 marzo 1944, a causa di fame, freddo, umidità ed in conseguenza del pestaggio a sangue da parte di un guardiano che gli procurò un'emiplegia con sincope. Il suo corpo non venne più ritrovato. Consistenza e distribuzione nel mondo Monsignor Lefebvre aprì priorati e case in Stati Uniti (1973), Francia (1974), Italia (1974), Germania (1976), Svizzera (1977), Canada (1977), Argentina (1977), Spagna (1978), Austria (1981), Australia (1982), Irlanda (1983), Paesi Bassi (1984), Messico (1984), Africa australe (1984), Portogallo (1984), Gabon (1984), India (1986)AA.VV. "La Tradizione Cattolica" Anno XXIII n. 1 2012 pp. 5-10. A settembre 2015, la fraternità dichiara: * 1 casa generalizia * 6 seminari internazionali * 14 distretti e 2 case autonome * 162 priorati * 750 chiese, cappelle e centri di messa * 2 università * 100 scuole * 7 case di riposo * 3 vescovi * 622 sacerdoti * 215 seminaristi * 42 preseminaristi * 119 fratelli * 186 religiose * 84 suore oblate * 5 conventi di suore carmelitane Diffusione in Italia In Italia il centro dei lefebvriani è ad Albano Laziale. La fraternità sacerdote San Pio X possiede priorati a Albano Laziale (RM) (fondato nel 1974), Spadarolo (RN) (fondato nel 1983), Montalenghe (TO) (fondato nel 1980) e a Silea (TV) (fondato il 14 novembre 2013). Messe tridentine sono regolarmente officiate, oltre a quelle nei priorati, nelle chiese o cappelle della fraternità presso Agrigento, Chiaravalle (AN), Albino (BG), Bologna, Spinga (BZ), Bressanone, Caserta, Ferrara, Firenze, Lucca, Seregno (MI), Napoli, Parma, Pavia, Pescara, San Pancrazio Salentino (BR), Roma, Torino, Trento, Silea (TV); Trieste, Verona.Centri di messa sul sito ufficiale del distretto italiano Il superiore del distretto italiano di questa fraternità, è, dal 2011, don Pierpaolo Petrucci, (succeduto a don Davide Pagliarani). Dal superiore italiano dipende una missione in Albania. Diversi fedeli italiani della FSSPX partecipano attivamente, assieme a fedeli di altre realtà tradizionaliste, al gruppo di Radio Spada, gruppo che tuttavia ha più volte manifestato scetticismo per i tentativi di accordo con la FSSPX portati avanti dalle autorità vaticane. Tra queste, ricordiamo in Italia la congregazione di origine passionista delle suore consolatrici del Sacro Cuore a Vigne di Narni (Terni) e le Pie discepole del Cenacolo a Velletri (Roma). Note Bibliografia * AA.VV., "Il cristianesimo", Enciclopedie monografiche BUR, Milano, 1978, pp. 98–99 Voci correlate * Marcel Lefebvre * Riforma liturgica * Seminario internazionale San Pio X di Ecône * Fraternità San Giosafat d'Ucraina * Bernard Fellay * Cattolici tradizionalisti * Pontificia commissione "Ecclesia Dei" * Magistero della Chiesa * Summorum Pontificum * Ecclesiae unitatem * Unione sacerdotale San Giovanni Maria Vianney * Fraternità sacerdotale San Pietro Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * * * * * La Fraternità San Pio X, di Raffaella Di Marzio. * Articoli critici basati sulla testimonianza di fuoriusciti della Fraternità * * * * Fonti * Categoria:Fraternità Sacerdotale San Pio X